Big Brother
by Luiz4200
Summary: In this fic, Rose has a brother who never lost hope he would find her. What happens when he does find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**Observation: On this fic, Rose's sister is named Lily. Bear with it if Disney ever gives her another name.**

**Observation 2: I know Rose never had a brother in the actual series but on this fic she has and his name is Lyle.**

**Big Brother**

**Lyle's P.O.V.**

Hello, my name is Lyle. For most people I seem to have a fairly normal family. A Mother, a Father and a younger sister named Lily. I used to believe that until I learned Lily isn't my only sister. I also have a sister named Rose, who is identical to Lily except for a small yet crucial detail. Rose has a dragon-shaped birthmark. The big deal about that? That's something to ask to the crazy people who kidnapped her when she was a baby. Well, ever since I've learned all of this, I've been researching all I could find about dragons hopind to find a clue to Rose's whereabouts. My family and my friends kept trying to convince me to give up and move on. I don't know who I hate more. Them for suggesting that or myself for considering taking their suggestion. My hopes were renewed by a Principal Sigmund Brock, from Millard Fillmore Middle School, who caged three of his students inside a cage and claimed one of them was a dragon. He called the press to announce his discovery and poured some weird substance on one of those students, hoping it would turn him into a dragon but nothing happened. Despite the fact that Brock failed to prove the existence of dragons, I've decided to check upon this hoping it would have caught the attention of a dragon slayer that could know Rose or, in a better scenario case, Rose herself could be investigating this. Believing this, I came to New York against protests from family and friends. While riding around on my motorcycle, I was wondering where that school is. Realizing I was completely lost, I decided to stop at the electronics shop nearby to ask for directions. I can't believe my luck when I see and recognize the kids from Brock's cage entering the very same store. I only hope to get some help from them without passing myself as some weird guy.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So, young one, Rotwood knows you're a dragon?" Lao Shi asks his grandson.

"Unfortunately yes, Gramps." Jake sadly replies. "Should we erase his memory like you wanted me to do with Trixie and Spud?" He then notices Trixie's and Spud's staring. "Long story, guys."

"Kid, I don't think Rotwood will allow you to have a chance..." Fu explains until they hear the door opening, causing Fu to jump to the floor and do his nornal dog act. "Woof. Woof."

Lyle enters the shop. "Welcome to Canal Street Electronics." Lao Shi welcomes Lyle. "Never had a customer. Never had a sale."

Lyle is shocked at such a motto. "Excuse me, are you the kids from that Sigmund Brock's cage?"

"How do you know that, uh?" Jake asks, wondering why would someone bring it up.

"Lyle." He identifies himself to Team Dragon. "And it went on nationwide TV."

"Oh, right." Jake replies. "By the way, Lyle, my name is Jake Long. These are my friends Trixie and Spud, my Gramps Lao Shi and his dog Fu."

"Nice too meet you, guys." Lyle replies. "Look, I know it'll look weird but I was wondering..."

"... if you could have our autographs?" Spud asks, while excitedly producing a pen.

Trixie notices Lyle's confused look. "Don't mind Spudinski here, Lyle. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you could help me finding my sister." Lyle answers.

Jake is confused and shocked but decides to try something. "Sure, what does she look like?"

Instead of answering with words, Lyle produces a photograph with himself, Lily and their parents. Jake is quite shocked when he sees the girl in the photograph. "Rose?"

**Lyle's P.O.V.**

I've never been so happy. Somebody knows Rose to the point of mistaking my other sister for her. "Do you know her?"

"Yes." Jake answers me. "She attends Millard Fillmore Middle School along with us."

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"Yo, Lyle. What's up?" Jake asks, obviously surprised at my behavior.

"Sorry. Let me explain." I ask them. "The girl in this photograph is my other sister, Lily. I don't know how to tell this but Rose was..."

"...kidnapped by the Huntsclan?" Jake asks, shocking me.

"How do you know about the Huntsclan?" I ask with a demanding tone.

"Uh, she confided us about that but the Huntsclan can't know that or we'll be in trouble." Jake answers, seeming to be hiding something from me.

"What exactly did she tell you?" I ask, not sure if I should trust them or not.

"She told us that the Huntsclan raised her to believe her dragon-shaped birthmark means she was born to slay dragons." Jake tells me. "She also told me that for most of her life she believed her parents to have died when she was a baby until she found out she has a twin sister and living parents. And why were you sure we could help you?"

"I've spent most of my life studying about dragons hoping to find a lead to her whereabouts." I explain, seeing no harming on telling them. "When Sigmund Brock announced that one of the students is a dragon I expected her or at least one of those dragon slayers to show up to check this for themselves."

"I see." Jake replies. "Next morning I'll tell her about you and we can arrange a meeting."

"Can't we just call the police?" I ask him.

"Rose is afraid of what the Huntsclan can do if she tries to leave it." Jake tells me.

"And you?" I ask him. "Aren't you afraid of what they'll do to you until they're convinced you're not a dragon? I might be right about Brock having got their attention."

"Come on." Jake calmly replies. "I know they're a bunch of dragon-obsessed people. No offence to Rose. But they won't take it seriously every time some crazy guy claims to have met a dragon."

At this point I hear the door opening again and I see a blonde girl enter. "Jake, you're in trouble. Because of Sigmund Brock, the Huntsman wants me to check on the possibility of you or one of your friends being the American Dragon..." She stops talking when she notices Jake pointing at me. She's shocked when she sees me. Apparently this store's motto is more serious than I thought. I'm even more shocked when I recognize the blonde girl as "Rose?"

**Did you like my new fic? Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's P.O.V.**

'_Who's this boy?'_ I wonder. _'And how does he know my name?'_

"All right, who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask using my Huntsgirl tone.

"Uh, Rose, I know it may sound weird but, I am your..." He starts answering with some hesitation.

"Rose, allow me to introduce your brother, Lyle." Jake finishes the introduction for him, shocking me.

"My, brother?" I ask. Never in my life I ever heard anything about having a brother. "How come?"

"Yeah, Rose." Jake answers. "I probably wouldn't have believed it if not for the photograph he had shown me."

Lyle then shows me the photograph. "Hey, how can I be in that photograph?"

"This is our sister." Lyle explains. "She's identical to you except for a detail." He says and then points at her right hand. I see that, unlike me, she doesn't bear the Huntsclan birthmark. My surprise is even bigger when I see the couple with her and Lyle. "My parents! I remember them from my dream."

"Oh, yeah." He replies. "I remember Jake telling me that you had a dream about that day but I didn't think it would really show you how our parents look like. Talking about Jake, why did you say _he_ is in trouble? Isn't the Huntsclan keeping an eye on his best friends as well? Why specifically him?"

Based on Lyle's question and the others' reactions, I think he doesn't know Jake is a dragon. What do I tell him?

"Oh, I see." Did he really figure it out? "This Jake guy is your boyfriend. Isn't he?"

"No, I'm not a dra..." Jake started answering, thinking Lyle had figured it out. "I mean, I-i-i am her boyfriend. But we keep a low profile because of the Huntsclan thing."

I hope Lyle misses this slip up. I'd better make him forget it. "So, Lyle, how are our sister and our parents?"

"They're fine." He answers. "At least as fine as a family that copes with the loss of a child can be. Wanna call them?"

"Yes. Yes." I can't hide my excitement.

"In that case, young ones, my family and friends will leave you alone for privacy." Lao Shi says and then he, Jake, Trixie, Spud and Fu leave for another room.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"G, what do we do about this?" Jake asks. "Lyle doesn't know I'm a dragon so I can't simply fly him and Rose back to their parents."

"We have a bigger problem to worry about, young dragon." Lao Shi replies. "Because Brock drew unwanted attention to you and your best friends I'm afraid it won't be possible for Rose to keep playing double agent. Not to mention they're too close to us."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Spud asks. "Call a bunch of dragons for a mass assault on the Huntsbase?"

"I'm afraid we have no better choice, Spud." Lao Shi replies. "I'll report today's events to the Dragon Council and set a course of action."

"What about Rose, Gramps?" Jake asks. "I don't wanna her to get hurt."

"I have an idea." Trixie says. "Rose could vanish for a while and the Huntsclan would think she has been captured or killed in battle."

Meanwhile, Lyle phones home.

"Hello." Rose, Lily and Lyle's Mom answers.

"Mom, it's me, Lyle." Lyle replies.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" She exclaims. "Do you know how much you worry us with those fruitless attempts to find your long-lost sister, young man?"

"Yes." Lyle happily replies. "And it's finally worth it."

"What do you mean?" She asks, still angry.

"I've finally found Rose." Lyle answers. "Isn't that great?"

"LYLE JONES!" She angrily yells. (A/N: I had to give them a surname) "YOU'D BETTER NOT TO BE LYING!"

"If you don't believe me I'll let you talk to her." Lyle replies and then hands the phone to Rose.

"Uh, hi." Rose timidly says.

"Who's there?" An intrigued mother asks.

"It's me, Mom." Rose answers. "Rose."

"Well, you do sound like Lily when we talk through the telephone." Mrs. Jones concedes. "Is that really you, Rose?"

"Yes, Mom." Rose answers, crying of happiness.

"Oh, Rose." Her Mom can't help but cry as well. "How did those monsters treat you?"

"They've been teaching me to hate and hunt magical creatures." Rose answers. "It's so awful."

"Well, things could have been worse."

"How?"

"Those creatures could be real and actually hurt you. But don't worry, Rose. We'll call the police and everything will be fine."

"No. No. No. No." Rose replies. "You don't know what they can do, Mom."

"There's no need for panic, dear." Her Mom says. "Just tell me where you are."

"I can't. Bye." Rose hangs the phone.

Lao Shi and Company return. "Young ones, was it a pleasant talk?" Lao Shi asks.

"Unfortunately Mom threatened to call the cops and I didn't want to face the risk." Rose explains.

"Well, with the Huntsclan suspecting my grandson and one of his friends might be a dragon this is not a safe place to spend the night." Lao Shi explains. "Lyle, I know a place where we can be safe but you must be capable to keep a secret."

**LINE BREAK – The Magus Bazaar**

Lyle was still shocked at all that happened. Not only he found his sister and learned that magical creatures are real, but he also learned that she loves a dragon.

"Lyle, Trixie, Spud, Rose." Lao Shi says as he points to a small hotel. "You'll all stay here until Jake, Fu and I come back from the Island of Draco."

"Yo, G, why can't they go with us?" Jake asks.

"Yeah." Spud adds. "I'd like to see dragons other than you both, Haley and Sun Park."

"Wait a minute." Rose says. "Do you mean Sun Park as in our home economics teacher?"

"Didn't Jake tell you she's the Korean Dragon?" Trixie asks.

"Does Rotwood know that?" Rose asks.

"He has no clue." Jake answers.

"And he claims to be an expert on magical creatures." Rose comments.

"We don't have time for this." Lao Shi says. "We must hurry."

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

"This is a serious trouble, Lao Shi." Councillor Andam says.

"If the Huntsclan is so close to us we have no choice but capture them." Councillor Kulde adds. "We'll help you. And so will your granddaughter and her dragon master."

"And hurry before they find out who the American Dragon is." Councillor Kulkulkhan adds.

"Keep cool." Jake says. "What's the odds they'll narow it down too soon?"

**LINE BREAK – Huntslair**

"Where's the Huntsgirl?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"She still hasn't reported back, master." A Huntsman answers.

"We may go after her if you want." 89 says. "Right, 88?"

"There's no need for that." The Huntsmaster replies. "I have already a clue to the American Dragon's identity."

"Really?" 88 and 89 ask.

"Yes." The Huntsmaster answers. "I believe the American Dragon is this boy." He shows a picture of Jake.

"Hey." 89 says. "This's Rose's BFF forever."

"I have already told you the second F stands for 'forever', 89." 88 replies. "You said 'best friend forever forever'."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did..."

"SILENCE!" The Huntsmaster yells.

"This is better. As I was saying, this boy is Jake Long, the son of Jonathan Long."

"And who's this Jonathan Long, master?" 89 asks.

"20 years ago, on my first mission as an apprentice, I was ordered to capture Jonathan Long because he was allegedly dating a dragon girl back then." The Huntsmaster explains. "While he was our prisoner, we tried to make him tell who that dragon is but he blatantly refused. He even dared to claim we were the monsters."

"What happened, master?" 88 asks.

"Some dragons appeared and rescued him." The Huntsmaster explains. "Until now, I thought they had erased his memory so he wouldn't remember anything about them but seeing how his son seems to be the human form of the American Dragon and was among Sigmund Brock's main suspects I've decided to check upon his life." He says and then shows a file with data on Jonathan Long's wife and in-laws. "As we all know, it's been a long time since I've learned what that old dragon's human form looks like but nobody has ever been able to identify him." He then points to Lao Shi's data. "Before this day."

"Look, 89." 88 says. "That's the American Dragon's dragon master."

"Exactly." The Huntsmaster replies. "Now what's that story of BFF forever?"

88 is the one to answer. "Master, the second F already..."

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r." The Huntsmaster shows 88 there's no time for this.

"Okay."

**Does anyone think this chapter has too many events? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, at the Long household, Haley is helping Susan to make dinner.

"Mom, why do you seem so worried?" Haley asks. "I know you're always like that when Jake has to spend the night out because of his dragon duties but now it seems to be worse."

"I can't help but have this feeling this time it's gonna be worse." Susan explains. "If at least he had told me the details."

"Well, Sun told me it had something to do with that Sigmund Brock guy who almost exposed Jake." Haley replies.

"Sun?" Susan asks.

"Sun Park, my dragon master." Haley explains.

"Isn't she Jake's home-economics teacher?" Susan asks.

"This and the Korean Dragon."

Susan now thinks to herself that she needs to talk more to Jake about his dragon duties. "What else she told you?"

"She said that Brock's almost successful attempt to expose the magical creatures drew the attention of the Huntsgirl's brother." Haley explains.

"Oh, great." Susan sarcastically replies. "Another slayer."

"No, Mom." Haley explains. "Rose is the only one of his immediate family to have the birthmark."

"Really?" Susan asks. "Then what's the... Wait a minute. Did you call the Huntsgirl Rose?"

"Oh, I thought Jake and Gramps had already told you." Haley replies. "That Rose girl Jake loves is the Huntsgirl."

Jonathan Long is arriving at home when he suddenly hears some screaming from inside. He simply ignores it an enters with his usual "Hola, familia." greeting.

"Hi, Jonathan." Susan says.

"Hi, Dad." Haley says.

"Where's Jakers?" Jonathan asks.

"Jonathan, don't you remember we told you he will help his Grandfather at the store and would sleep there?" Susan asks.

"Yes, but nobody was there when I went there to see them and I thought they were here since I heard your Father's classic yelling." Jonathan comments. "Wait a minute. If they aren't here and they aren't at Canal Street, where are they?"

Before Susan comes up with an excuse, some people break in the house. It's the Huntsclan.

"We meet again, Jonathan Long." The Huntsmaster says.

"The voice is quite different but I remember these menancing eyes." Jonathan replies, recognizing him as the high pitch voiced guy who abducted him two decades ago. "I thought it was all a dream."

"Get them." The Huntsmaster commands.

The Huntsclan starts fighting Jake's family. Jonathan is able to resist more then the expected from a human who doesn't fight on a regular basis. Haley dragons up and Susan grabs a broom. Despite their efforts, the Longs are defeated and captured.

"Excellent." The Huntsmaster comments.

"Let's slay them." 89 says. "Starting with the dragon girl."

"Noooooooooooo." Both Jonathan and the Huntsmaster yell. The later of the two drawing everyone else's attention.

"We need them alive to attract the American Dragon to our trap." He adds and then unties Jonathan Long. "If you ever want these monsters alive you'll tell the American Dragon and that treacherous niece of mine to meet us at the first place where they ever fought."

Jonathan nods.

"And they must bring no help." The Huntsmaster adds.

**LINE BREAK – Subway Station**

Jake, Lao Shi and Fu Dog return from the Island of Draco and Councillors Andam, Kulde and Kulkulkhan decide to come with them.Suddenly Jake's cell phone rings.

"Hello." Jake answers the call.

"Jakers." Jonathan replies with some relief. "Finally I could reach you. The Huntsclan broke into our home."

At this moment, it's hard to tell what scared Jake the most. That the Huntsclan knows his identity or that his Father knows about the Huntsclan. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"You can't deny it anymore, Mr. Time-Travelling American Dragon." Jonathan replies. "They captured your sister and your Mom and their leader said that he wants you and some teacherous niece of his to meet them at the first place you and her ever fought."

Lao Shi grabs Jake's cell phone. "Listen here, daughter's husband, have you ever told anybody else about this?"

"No."

"Good." Lao Shi replies. "We'll meet at my store."

**LINE BREAK – Magus Bazaar**

Trixie, Spud, Rose and Lyle are in their rooms. A room for the girls and another one for the boys. They are preparing to sleep when Trixie's cellphone rings.

"Hello. Trixie talking." Trixie answers.

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

"You're wasting your time." Haley says. "Dad won't tell my brother where to find us."

"How can you be so sure, you filthy dragon?" The Huntsmaster asks.

"Now that he knows Mom came from a family of dragons he's probably filing divorce papers." Haley answers.

"Don't be so sure." The Huntsmaster replies. "Back when we first had him captive he openly defended your filthy kind and refused to reveal any dragon identity to us."

"Really?" Haley happily asks.

"Yes." The Huntsmaster replies. "Bit it doesn't matter anymore. After we finish the American Dragon and the old one, we'll kill your Dad to set an example to any human who dares to treat you monsters as equals."

"Oh, really, Hunts-punk?" A new voice asks.

The Huntsmaster turns his head to see Jake in dragon form. "The American Dragon! Go get him."

While the Huntsclan is busy with Jake, Susan and Haley are pondering about their predicament.

"Mom, why isn't Rose with them?" Haley asks.

"Haley, did you really expect the Huntsgirl to love Jake to this point?" Susan asks in reply.

"Well, when I first saw her I had no idea that she's the Huntsgirl and yet I've wondered why someone so beautiful would love my brother but Grandpa seemed to trust her." Haley answers.

"Well, if we escape I'll tell him to adjust his trust-o-meter." Susan comments. "It's obvious that a dragon slayer would never betray their nature to save a dragon's life."

"We'll see about that." A new voice replies. Susan and Haley look around and see Rose (as Huntsgirl) ready to use her Huntstaff. Susan and Haley close their eyes while Rose breaks their sphinx hair reinforced chains. Unfortunately this draws the attention of some Huntsclan members who, until then, were focused on Jake.

"The Hunts-traitor is helping the female dragons to escape." One of them says.

"I'll handle the American Dragon." The Huntsmaster says. "You go get them."

While the Huntsmaster keeps chasing Jake, Haley and Rose keep holding back the other Huntsclan members so Susan can run away. She hides behind some bushes and is quite relieved to see Lao Shi and other two dragons join the battle.

"Lao Shi. Dragon Park. Are you ready?" Councillor Kulde asks. Lao Shi and Sun nod. It now becomes an even match.

Meanwhile, The Huntsmasters keeps fighting Jake. "Give up, American Dragon. Alone you're no match for me."

"He's not alone." They hear someone say and realize it's Jonathan.

"Dad?"

"Exactly, Jakers." Jonathan answers. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You and which army will stop me?" The Huntsmaster arrogantly asks.

"Funny thing to ask." Jonathan comments in reply as Lyle, Trixie, Spud and two dragons Jake recognizes as Councillor Andam and Councillor Kulkulkhan appear.

Meanwhile, the other Huntsclan members are finally defeated. Susan is relieved that her daughter is safe.

"Excellent work, my fellow dragons." Councillor Kulde compliments and then notices Rose. "And Huntsgirl." He then turns his attention to said fellow dragons. "Do you really trust her?"

"The Huntsgirl has proven herself trustworthy." Lao Shi answers.

"Being her home economics teacher made me see her as a normal student girl." Sun adds. "Lao Shi had warned me about Rose being Huntsgirl but she's so nice I usually forgot it."

"Uh, Ms. Park, didn't Jake ever vouch for me?" Rose asks.

"Not directly but Jake's feelings for you were a reason the Dragon Council decided to keep my draconic status temporarily hidden from Jake." Sun answers. "It was the best way to check where your loyalties and Jake's were."

"And her reports suggest you can be trusted." Councillor Kulde adds. "And I have yet to get the opinions of Mrs. Long and her daughter."

"I had no idea that Rose was the Huntsgirl until Haley told me and that was a few moments before the Huntsclan abducted us." Susan answers. "Being rescued by her is the omly reason I don't feel myself being able to hate her as much as I would like to."

"I had my doubts but after I've learned of Jake's faults regarding Cupid's arrows I realize that the Huntsgirl really loves him." Haley explains.

"Cupid's arrows?" Susan asks.

"Jake's relationship with Rose was making him unfocused and distracted." Lao Shi explains. "Because of that I've asked her to keep things at a professional level between them. It made my grandson unsure of her feelings for him and, since Cupid was on vacation and had Jake guarding his arrows, Jake decided to use one of them on the Huntsgirl. However, because she truly loves him, the arrow caused her to hate him instead and he had to hit her with another arrow to turn her back to normal before she revealed Jake's identity."

"Gramps, the more I'd like to discuss Jake's mistakes, shouldn't we save him?" Haley asks.

"We have it already covered but you're right." Lao Shi answers. "We should see how your brother is."

When they arrive at where Jake and the Huntsmaster were fighting, they see that Jake won the fight with help from the two councillors, Lyle, Jonathan and the dragon-costumed Trixie and Spud, who were wearing their magical dragon costume once again.

"I'm happy to see that the Huntsclan has been captured." Councillor Andam says. "But what are we gonna do about the Huntsgirl?"

"What do you mean?" Lyle asks. "Do you still mistrust her after all she did for us?"

"Trust issues apart, we still need to figure out what to tell your other sister and your parents about the existence of magical creatures." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies.

"If you don't wanna them to know about it we could simply tell them that Rose agreed to hide herself and that something happened that made them decide to leave without her." Lyle suggests.

"Even if we decide to trust them we could use this excuse to the human authorities." Councillor Kulde replies.

**Did you like this chapter? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Using the Huntsclan's own teleporting device, the Dragon Council takes the Huntsmaster and his followers as prisoners to the Island of Draco. Meanwhile, Sun Park is going back to her home, Jonathan, Susan and Haley are going to theirs, and Jake, Lao Shi, Fu, Trixie, Spud, Rose and Lyle are going back to Canal Street Electronics.

"I can't believe I'm finally free from the Huntsclan." Rose comments. "Somebody please pinch me." Spud does it. "Ouch. _Thank you, Spud._"

"Oh, don't mention it." Spud replies, not noticing her sarcasm.

"Rose, you and your brother may sleep inside my store." Lao Shi says. "Next morning we'll call your parents."

"Rose, I'm so happy we can finally date without hiding from anybody." Jake comments. "Now we can finally sit together at the school cafeteria."

"Actually, Mom and Dad are quite likely going to transfer Rose to the same school Lily and I attend." Lyle replies.

"Well, as long as there's no Huntsclan on the way." Jake says.

"Jakey, you may stay here with this lovey-dovey thing but Mama Trixie must go home." Trixie says.

"Yes, young one." Lao Shi replies. "You and Spud must go home before your parents get too worried."

**LINE BREAK – The Long Home**

"Tell me again, Susan." Jonathan says. "What exactly are these Dragon Duties Jake has?"

"As the American Dragon, Jake must protect all magical creatures living in America." Susan explains. "Fortunately they all live in New York."

"And exactly which magical creatures live around here?" Jonathan asks.

"Trolls, elves, goblins, pixies, giants, leprechauns, mermaids, fairies, gargoyles, unicorns." Susan replies as she recalls the list.

"But without the Huntsclan around there won't be too many troubles around here." Jonathan comments. "Right?"

"Wrong." Susan replies. "Unfortunately there are some creatures who really cause trouble and even some dragons who are actually evil. Mainly Chang and the Dark Dragon."

"Who?" Jonathan asks.

"Chang used to be a member of the Dragon Council until it was revealed that she was in cahoots with the Dark Dragon." Susan answers. "The Dark Dragon's origin is unknown but we know he's consumed by dark magic and that he and Chang want to rule over the magical and the human worlds."

"And exactly which kind of problem Rose used to cause?" Jonathan asks.

"Well, besides trying to slay my brother, the Huntsgirl used to hunt unicorns, attempted to steal a rare griffin egg, helped the Huntsclan to capture three Councillors, attempted to steal gold from a leprechaun..." Haley quickly explains.

"Leprechaun gold?" Jonathan asks. "Do they really have it at the end of a rainbow?"

"Actually they carry it around with them to give good luck." Susan explains.

"Well, it must work if they can carry pots of gold around New York without being robbed of it." Jonathan comments. (A/N: I know it has nothing to do with the story but I've been wanting to comment that. Sorry, readers from New York.) "Why don't they stick to the four-leaf clovers?"

"Because they don't work." Haley answers. "It's just a superstition."

"Do you mean I've kept looking for one during my childhood for nothing?" Jonathan asks. Susan and Haley nod.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about the Huntsclan anymore." Jonathan comments. "Now Jake and Rose will be able to date as soon as I give my son _the talk_."

"Dad, even knowing my brother is a dragon aren't you worried about him dating a slayer?" Haley asks.

"Well, she renounced the Huntsclan values for love." Jonathan answers.

"I know." Susan replies. "It's all so complicated. Part of me still wants to hate her while another part is glad she's making Jake happy."

"Don't worry, Mom." Haley replies. "If she ever harms my brother I'll make her pay."

In the next morning, Jake, Rose, Lyle, Fu and Lao Shi were about to call Rose and Lyle's family when Officer Morton enters the store with another cop.

"Officer Morton?" Jake asks. "What brings you here?"

"Do you know me?" Officer Morton asks.

"Your son and I attend the same school." Jake explains.

"Oh, yeah." Officer Morton says as he remembers meeting the Longs at parent-teacher meetings. "Well, I'm here looking for Lyle Jones and Rose Jones."

Lyle and Rose raise their hands. "Is there anything wrong, Officer?" Rose asks.

"Your parents traced your last phone call to them." Officer Morton explains. "They said you were afraid of what the Huntsclan would do if someone called us about them. Your parents told me that you were kidnapped as a baby and that your brother had eventually found you."

After all explanations are given, Rose leads the police to the Huntsmaster's home. While asked about where the Huntsclan is, she claims that they just vanished and that she thinks they left her behind because the truth about her has been exposed.

In the next day, Jake is still sad.

"Jakers, why are you so depressed?" Jonathan asks. "Shouldn't you be happy that your girlfriend has finally found her family?"

"And I am." Jake replies. "But I just wish her brother wasn't right about her parents transfering her to another school."

Before Jonathan has any chance to reply, the doorbell rings. Susan answers and is quite shocked at what she sees. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh. I'm seeing double. Two Huntsgirls!"

Jonathan, Jake and Haley run to see what's happening. They see Rose's family.

"No, Mom." Jake explains. "These are Rose and her nearly identical twin."

"Nearly?" Susan asks.

"Rose's sister doesn't have the Huntsclan Birthmark." Jake explains. "Aside from this, they're completely identical."

"May we help you?" Jonathan asks.

"Actually yes." Mr. Jones answers. "Rose was so sad about leaving Jake we decided to wait until the end of the school year before transfering her. Do you mind allowing her to live here until then?"

"Not at all." Jonathan replies. "All friends of Jakers are welcome in my house."

"Jonathan, are you crazy?" Susan asks, a little angry. "How can you allow that slayer to live under our roof? What if she takes this opportunity to slay our children?"

"Mrs. Long, do you actually believe my Rose would be able to kill anybody?" Mrs. Jones asks. "I know she's been raised by a crazy man who believes dragons are real and that some people might be dragons in disguise but you can't expect our daughter to be so dellusional."

"Rose, I thought you had already told them." Jake says.

"I told but they didn't believe." Rose answers.

"This is a seeing is believing matter." Mr. Jones replies. "I won't believe the existence of magical creatures until I see any of them for myself."

"Should I, Rose?" Jake asks.

"Jake, as we all should know, the truth can't be hidden forever." Rose answers as she points to Jake's Dad. "You'd better tell them."

"Okay." Jake says and then prepares himself. "Dragon Up." He turns himself into a dragon, scaring Rose's immediate family, even her brother, who's still getting used to this.

"Now do you understand why Mrs. Long is so afraid of me?" Rose asks her parents.

"How can _they_ be afraid of _you_?" Mr. Jones asks. "_They_'re the monsters."

"I used to think like that until I've learned Jake is a dragon." Rose explains, a little ashamed of her past.

"A-a-a-re they all dragons?" Mrs. Jones asks, still recovering from the scare.

"Well, my Dad is a human, the dragon trait skipped Mom, but my sister and my Gramps are dragons too." Jake explains.

"Really?" Lily asks. "But she looks so cute."

"Well, normally I wouldn't do it in the presence of non-magical humans but since the secret is already out, Dragon Up." Haley turns herself into a dragon, making Lily hide herself behind Lyle. "Come on, I can't be that scary."

"Rose, how come you aren't afraid of them?" Mr. Jones asks.

"Even when I hated dragons I didn't fear them." Rose explains. "At least not more than I used to fear the training at the Huntsclan Academy."

"Please, let's not talk about this anymore." Mrs. Jones asks. "Anyway, we have to go back home. Rose, we'll be preparing Lily's room to be also yours."

"Jake, I still haven't thanked you enough for helping me to find my sister." Lyle says and then approaches Jake's ear for a whisper. "But if you harm her you'll find out I don't need a special birthmark to become a dragonslayer."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"So, Rose is now living inside your house, my daughter?" Lao Shi asks.

"Yes, Dad." Susan answers. "Can't you help me to make Jake understand there's no future in their relationship?"

"Susan, I couldn't keep you away from that husband of yours." Lao Shi replies. "What makes you think things are gonna be different now?"

"Dad, Rose is a dragon slayer." Susan says. "Sure, it's not her fault that the Huntsclan found out about us but her slaying instincts might eventually become stronger than her love for Jake. I can't trust her."

"Susan, I believe she can be trusted." Lao Shi replies. "And I don't believe Jake would accept your efforts to separate you from her anymore than you accepted mine to separate you from Jonathan."

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"So, you're now living with Jakey?" Trixie asks Rose.

"Yep." Rose answers. "Can you believe that?"

"Wow." Spud says. "Now you and Jake can have lots of time together."

"Not exactly." Jake says. "Mom is keeping an eye on her. She doesn't trust Rose."

"Gee, I know I had my doubts about that but she's exaggerating." Trixie comments.

"Bro, I still have something on my mind." Spud says. "What were you and your Gramps talking about erasing mine and Trixie's memories of you being a dragon?"

"The Dragon Council doesn't like the idea of humans knowing dragon identities." Jake explains. "Fu and Gramps even made a memory-erasing potion for me to use on you but I've changed my mind when you commented how you would accept me even if I were a dragon, a unicorn or Spud's Grandma's lasagna." He then notices Rose's reaction to the last part. "Spud mistook Rotwood's 'evidence of dragon' for it."

"Wait a minute." Rose says. "Are you talking about that time Rotwood offered five hundred dollars for any evidence of dragons?"

Jake, Trixie and Spud nod. "Oh, I see it." Rose says. "You guys sold Jake to Rotwood to collect the money after finding him unconscious in dragon form and when you looked for him to tell about the news you found out the truth."

"How did you figure out all these details, Rose?" Trixie asks, shocked.

"I saw you guys approaching Jake after I knocked him unconscious." Rose replies. "And I'm glad you were there because the orders to avoid being seen by humans outside the clan is the only reason I didn't slay Jake before learning the truth."

"And I'm glad you gave me a reason not to feel bad about selling our friend." Spud says.

Brad suddenly appears. "Roselicious, the Bradster thought your folks transfered you away."

"I've convinced them to let stay until the end of the year." Rose replies. "I'm living with Jake now."

"You know, just because you're living with a loser it doesn't mean you have to sit with them." Brad says. "Why don't you join us, the winners?"

"Because I want to sit with Jake." Rose answers. "Now, if you don't mind, my boyfriend and I would like to keep our conversation."

"Boyfriend?" Brad asks.

"Exactly." Rose answers. "Jake Long is my boyfriend."

"Well, when you come back to your senses the Bradster will be waiting for you." Brad replies and then leaves.

After Brad leaves, Rose resumes her conversation.

"So, Jake, will we meet at the Central Park?" Rose asks. "The usual time?"

"Yes." Jake happily replies.

**THE END**

**Did you like this fic? Please be more detailed while reviewing this chapter.**


End file.
